Brooklyn's Arrival
This is how Brooklyn's Arrival goes in Brooklyn for Blast Off!. episode begins with Crash watching Ryan and his Winxbots Crash Bandicoot: Wow. I am impressed. How did you come up with a club called the Winxbots? Ryan F-Freeman: It was a little inspiration from the Winx Club. Emmet: You said it, Ryan. Remember how you got Bloom's Powers? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. then, Hammersmith and City arrive Jay: Hey, you two. Nya: What is the news? Hammersmith: Brooklyn's coming back! City: He's taking Randy Rogers to the space centre. Crash Bandicoot: The coach of Rocky Two-Shoes? Whoa! Meg Griffin: Cool! Crash Bandicoot: We could get ready for when he arrives. Jay: Right. So. What powers do I got in this club, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Duh. Aisha's powers. Emmet: I know I got Tecna's Powers since the time we formed the Winxbots. Sci-Ryan: What is the Winxbots? Ryan F-Freeman: A club of mine inspired by the Winx. Sci-Ryan: Cool. I guess I remember when we are in the Winx Club world, I did encounter the Trixicons. Who are in that club? Emmet: Well. There is Ryvine Sparkle. Meg Griffin: The second member is Megatron. Crash Bandicoot: And the 3rd member is my nemesis Dr. Neo Cortex. Now, come on, we've gotta get ready for when Brooklyn arrives. Sci-Ryan: Right. Jessie Primefan: Way ahead of you there. Sci-Ryan: Cool. You know. Sometimes it makes me feel like bursting into a song. gets ready to sing but is interrupted by Brooklyn arriving Brooklyn (Underground Ernie): Going to the space centre~ With Randy Rogers along for the ride~ Sci-Ryan: Oh. Brooklyn (Underground Ernie): Hi, guys. Isn't this excitin'?! Jessie Primefan: You bet. Sci-Ryan: It's good to see you, Brooklyn. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Good luck on your job. Brooklyn (Underground Ernie): Well, you know me. I like tryin' new things. Crash Bandicoot: You said it, mate. Our friends will go to that space centure. Besides, I did kill Megatron last time I was in space. Sci-Ryan: You got that right. Emmet: We could go there. How do I transform to a Winxbot? Is it some kind of magic word? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. You say "Magical Winx" and then as you gain new abilities, you add the name of that ability to the sentence. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Oh, here comes Ernie. and Randy arrive Jessie Primefan: Hi, Ernie. Ernie: Hi, everyone. Hello, Brooklyn. Crash Bandicoot: He's excited about his job. Emmet: Yup. I know what I say. throat Magical Winx. turns into his fairy form Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H. Crash Bandicoot: That's amazing. Sci-Ryan: I know. I wonder. his hand on Ryan and his eyes turn white to the scene of Winx Club episode "The Phonix Revealed" called "Emmet's Transformation" Crash Bandicoot: You can do it, Emmet! Sci-Ryan: Keep Going, Emmet. I'll stop Ryan and Bloom from completing the chant of power. runs while Galva-Trixicon and Mega-Trix fight Darkar Mega-Trix: Taste our hate, our anger, our bitterness and our revenge! Galva-Trixicon: This is the end of the line for you, Darkar! Dark Blyan: Okay, one last time. arrives Sci-Ryan: Ryan! Don't do it! Dark Blyan: You again?! Emmet: Come on. Sci-Ryan: Listen, Ryan! Don't complete the chant! Dark Blyan: Look, you, I'm not Ryan! Emmet: I know you're in there! Sci-Ryan: I am willing to free you, Ryan! Dark Blyan: I am Dark Blyan! Emmet away You are nothing but LEGO. his keyblade Sci-Ryan: I'll get you free. his Keyblade thinks Emmet: I need to do something. Oh. I could say a magic word for me to transform. I know. "Magical Winx". transforms Dark Blyan: What? Emmet: Whoa. Dark Blyan: amazed Emmet... Your Winx form. Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Is that you in there? Dark Blyan: I... back into Ryan I am, Sci-Ryan. I was trapped in this form. Meg Griffin: Oh, thank gosh. ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn to normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Ryan F-Freeman: You ok, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. How did you get trapped in Dark Blyan? Ryan F-Freeman: It was Darkar. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. What episode did you turn into Dark Blyan? Ryan F-Freeman: You already know. Jessie Primefan: smiles Oh. Right. Sci-Ryan: Maybe we could get the others. We could be at the space centure at any time. I know Blyan is your Winx Club nickname. What nicknames will you give your members? Ryan F-Freeman: Not sure. Meg Griffin: But, this job of Brooklyn's could be better then the Fall Formal. facepalms Brooklyn (Underground Ernie): Well, we'd better get goin'. Sci-Ryan: Ok. to sing when Brooklyn interrupts again Brooklyn (Underground Ernie): Goin' to see how astronauts are sent into space~ Sci-Ryan: mind Oh Primus. This is going to be a long day~ opens his door Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan